


Сладкая месть

by Volin, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Название:Сладкая местьАвтор:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Бета:нужнаРазмер:драббл,  285 словПейринг/Персонажи:Гэвин Рид/Коннор(RK800)Категория:пре-слэшЖанр:юморРейтинг:GПредупреждения:нетРазмещение:с разрешения автора, после деанонаДля голосования:#. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Сладкая месть"
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246
Kudos: 4





	Сладкая месть

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Сладкая месть  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** нужна  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 285 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид/Коннор(RK800)  
>  **Категория:** пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Предупреждения:** нет  
>  **Размещение:** с разрешения автора, после деанона  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Сладкая месть"

Гэвин Рид ненавидит андроидов всем своим естеством. Пластиковые куклы его бесят. Услужливые тупые болванчики, у которых в последнее время все чаще отлетает крыша. Гэвин раздражённо фыркает. Даже у них в участке теперь есть свой пластиковый детектив. Такой же проапгрейженный тостер, как и все остальные, только этот умеет огрызаться. Говнюк. Гэвин переводит взгляд и натыкается на взгляд Коннора. Тот, как всегда, смотрит невозмутимо, с легкой улыбкой на своей смазливой морде. Гэвина вмиг выбешивает это выражение, просто как вспышка, ярость поднимается из глубины души, и Гэвин сжимает в руке нож. Тина подарила на прошлое Рождество. Хороший нож, тяжелый, из дамасской стали. То, что нужно. Гэвин с яростным взрыком втыкает этот самый нож Коннору в лицо. Раздается хруст, лицо андроида распадется на части, а по телу Гэвина разливается удовлетворение.  
– Получи, говнюк! – выдыхает Гэвин Рид.

– Вот ведь, больной ублюдок! – возмущенно бормочет Хэнк, глядя на то, как Рид с остервенением кромсает шоколадный торт с изображением Коннора.

– У детектива Рида очень высокий уровень стресса в моем присутствии. – Коннор удрученно наблюдает за поднимающимся и опускающимся ножом в руках человека. Диод яростно моргает желтым, оранжевым, на миг краснеет, а потом снова становится голубым. – Это может навредить как участку, так и детективу Риду.

– Уровень стресса, значит, – Хэнк неопределенно хмыкает. – Ну-ну. – Он хлопает Коннора по плечу и отходит к своему столу.

Коннор, кажется, не замечает этого, продолжая сканировать детектива Рида. Тот уже прекратил истязать торт и теперь просто ковыряет его ложкой. Потом хмыкает и отправляет кусок в рот. У Коннора сбоит процессор и тириумный насос, на мгновение прекращается имитация дыхания на том моменте, когда Рид с наслаждением прикрывает глаза. Уровень стресса детектива опускается до приемлемой цифры, а вот уровень сахара наверняка сейчас подскочит. Коннор хмурится, вздыхает и направляется к столу Рида.


End file.
